


How to make trees grow

by Barbayat



Series: Three little saplings and the big bad wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drugs Made Them Do It, F/M, Figging, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is still raising his tree little Nemeton saplings and Lydia didn't really want to come and help Peter with this recipe but it just happened and then the recipe turned out to be a success of sorts ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make trees grow

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read (will change) second part of a trilogy

School was almost out, Lydia was putting some of her books into her locker and got after school handbag out. After she had switched the essentials, she noticed that her lipstick could use some freshening up. So she closed the locker and headed to the girl’s restroom. On her way, she passed the chemistry classroom and stopped when she heard someone moving flasks.

Lydia knew that Mrs. Arbuckle, their substitute teacher, had left two periods earlier, so she wondered who it was. A year ago, she might have simply ignored it and walked on, but she had changed. Ignoring things had always come back to bite her and so she decided to take a peak. As she pushed the door open, she heard the noise stop.

Against her better judgement, Lydia walked into the room. There was nobody to be seen, but she felt that someone was there. Maybe it was just another student, intend on playing a prank, she thought. Her instincts told her, it was something else, but there was also a curiosity and the distinct lack of feeling threatened that made her close the door.

“I know you’re here,” she said.

There was no reply, so Lydia decided to explore the obvious hiding place behind the teacher’s desk or maybe in the adjoining supply room, since the door was ajar. That also was highly unusual as these were usually locked. After the first few slow steps, she decided to stop being silly and sped up. 

Her heels clacked on the ground and she decided to pull open the door. When she peeked inside the room it was utterly empty. 

“Curiosity killed the cat,” a familiar voice whispered suddenly into her ear.

She let out a gasp and tried to jump away, but just as quickly as Peter had appeared behind her, he grabbed her and silenced her with one hand over her mouth, the other tightly pressing her against him. He moved them towards the storage. It happened so fast, that even when he briefly let go of her she didn’t manage to slip away.

All she managed was to turn, just not far enough to knee him in the balls.

“Shh,” he said and pointed beyond the door.

Someone else was entering the classroom and Lydia calmed down a bit. As soon as he let go of her, she whispered. “Who is it?”

“I think the janitor, he looked the door,” Peter said and smiled down at her. “Looks like he missed what you didn’t.”

“What are you doing?” she asked, now with the appropriate volume and hostility.

“I need to find a few things,” he grinned at her. “Strange that you’d be the one to find me. Could that be fate?”

“More like my bad luck day,” Lydia crossed her arms. 

“If you help me find the items I need, I’d be gone that much faster,” Peter pointed out.

The best thing would be to try and find Scott or Isaac and get them to throw Peter out of the school, it certainly wasn’t to help him steal equipment from their High school laboratory. Lydia was also curious what he was up to now. “What do you need this stuff for, why from here?” 

“I have found this interesting recipe for a plant fertilizer,” he said, sounding like he was keeping something important to himself. “I just need a few flask, a burner and some other item so I can prepare it properly.”

“Trying a new batch or has your blood actually kept those things alive?” Lydia wouldn’t be surprised if they died but at the same time, the way they had reacted to the blood had been impressive.

“You should come by one of these days and a take a look, you’d be impressed,” Peter smirked. “I’ve got quite the green thumb.”

“I wouldn’t let you look after my cactus,” she said unimpressed.

He looked hurt, but she knew it was an act, Peter had not reacted to far more serious slights. “Once I’ve decided on doing something, I do it well, I’d be happy to prove that to you.”

“Hmm, I don’t have a cactus.”

Leaning down to her, he whispered with a suggestive tone: “I was thinking more about attending your … flower.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “You’re not getting anywhere near my flower.”

“Your loss,” he said and finally backed off two steps.

There was something about his casual flirting and his lame innuendos that upset her. Lydia felt her cheeks slightly flushed and realised that however stupid and hopeless his comments were she was still thinking about it. Shaking the image of Peter burying his head between her legs off, she decided to play along.

“What are you looking for?”

“You mean apart from the obvious?” Peter noticed her displeased gaze and quickly came to the point. “A mobile burner, a couple of flasks, some test tubes, a digital scale … some rods.”

“So a basic lab kit,” Lydia concluded. “That must be an interesting recipe for fertilizer if it involves a burner.”

Peter tilted his head. “It’s for very special plants.”

“There boxes on the shelf over there, get one,” she instructed him as she began to open the cabinet doors to collect the needed items.

After Peter brought her the box, she sent him to fetch the rods and a safety goggle. Finally, to get the scale from the teacher’s desk, when he returned she was packing up the stand with the test tubes.

“I hope you plan on returning them once you’re done.”

“Well you can do that,” he looked at her amused.

“I’m not coming with you!” Lydia said angrily, “even if I was, what am I, you’re cleaning lady?”

“So you want me to come back?” Peter smiled when he saw her pout. 

It was just like him to twist things around. “Petty theft, why I am not surprised.”

“You’re my accomplice,” he pointed out, making her want to slap his face until his smug grin was gone. “Since you’re anyway going to be here Monday, I thought it would be no effort for you to drop things off, if you care so much about a few flasks.”

“I have no intention to stop by the loft,” Lydia reminded him.

The strange thing was, she really wanted to know what he was going to do with the items and what kind of recipe he was mixing together. The plants of course, she had thought about what he said he wanted to do and Lydia couldn’t help but think if he was serious that it might actually work.

“If you don’t intend to come along,” Peter paused dramatically and then reached into the box and held up the safety goggles. “Why did you make me pack these?”  
Lydia’s mouth drop for a second, then she sighed. “Just being thorough.”

“You don’t need to be afraid of me.”

“I’m not!” she protested.

“I wonder why your heart beats so frantically, maybe you’re not afraid of me, but just don’t trust yourself to be alone with me,” he said, closing in on her.

“Get of my space,” Lydia shot him down immediately.

It worked, he did stop and took that one step too many back.

“Very well, but just because I think someone should keep an eye on you and those plants!”

 

They snuck out and she insisted on taking her own car, thoughtfully she texted Stiles that she was going to the Loft. She wasn’t stupid enough to simply go with Peter, but part of her wanted to prove to herself that she wasn’t scared of him and that she had no reason not to trust herself with him. As she has told him: he wasn’t that hot.

Lydia had developed a thing for werewolves, but currently she had her own werewolf boy toy, even though lately Aiden wasn’t around nearly as much as she’d like him to be. She parked her car under a street light, since Derek place wasn’t in the best neighbourhood. Peter had arrived a bit earlier, driving far more reckless than she did.

The moment she left the car, he appeared beside it. “Shall we go upstairs or do you want to wait until your friends show up?”

So he expected her to call, but he had no idea whom she had called.

“No, we can get started.”

He didn’t say anything and lead the way to the elevator, carrying the box with ease. Once they reached the right floor, Lydia’s gaze was instantly drawn to the plants. They were in bigger pots, each as high as her boots, the little Nemetons reaching up to her waist.

“It has been ten days.”

Lydia stepped closer and looked at the first tree, housed in an ugly blue pot with yellow stars painted on it. Clearly, the selection in that size hadn’t been that great or Peter had robbed them from a kindergarten. He clearly had no problems with that, the box he put on the kitchen counter proof of it.

“I’ve been taking good care of them,” Peter said proudly and fondled the leaves of another Nemeton sapling.

“Just with your blood?” she asked, despite fearing the answer.

“Mostly,” he replied and smiled at her, “don’t worry, I haven’t strung up anyone to bleed them out.”

The thing was, this place had two people being violently murdered here, Lydia had the feeling if one more had died here it would probably not even register on her banshee-dar. It was kind of impressive how the trees had grown and just as disturbing to think there were three growing, healthy Nemetons at Peter’s disposal.

Ignoring his assurances, she went straight to the important question. “You really expect me to believe, that you just want to use them to destroy the Nemeton?” 

“You’re a smart girl, Lydia, why don’t I show you what I plan to do and then you decide.”

He smirked and when she gave him a skeptical look, he added: “On the map.”

Lydia shook her head and walked over to the table, where Peter spread out the same map he had folded into his pocket the first time they had found him with he plants. It was a map of Beacon Hills and the markings on it indicated spots that were familiar. When she looked at the names next to the red circles she recognised them instantly: Jennifer’s victims.

“All these spots are on power lines, that way Jennifer could sacrifice to the tree without actually revealing it’s position,” he explained, running his finger over the map. “Here, here,” he pointed out, “and here. These three spots are all the same distance from each other and the Nemeton.”

Part of her wondered if she was right to feel wary about everything he said, but part of her expected where this was going. Lydia could follow his reasoning and she thought it theory was worth testing. It was just the nagging feeling that he held something back and if they gave him the benefit of the doubt it would backfire big time.

“What I propose is, that once these trees are ready, we take them to these spots, allow them to make contact with the ground at the same time,” he raised his hands, “it should make them absorb energy from the Nemeton.”

“You think they’ll each take a quarter of its powers?” Lydia wondered.

Peter nodded. “They are the same plant, they already absorb a tiny amount of power, it stands to reason that once they are big enough, they’d be able to take away more. If not then what could go wrong, they can’t generate their own power and what little I gave them won’t make the Nemeton any stronger.”

Lydia shook her head, she wasn’t as convinced but she also wondered how bad trying could be, maybe they should talk to Deaton about this after all. Peter needed at least two helpers, but who was to say he couldn’t arrange for that without them. It was better to keep an eye on him.

“But they aren’t quite strong enough yet anyway, are they?” she said.

“Hence me trying out this recipe,” Peter went over to the kitchen counter. “I found it in a really old book, in weird Latin dialect, either way for slightly magical plants, it seems fitting to use a slightly magical fertilizer.”

Lydia followed and saw that next to the box lay a notepad that had a recipe scribbled onto it.

“1 spoon of saltpeter  
bone meal from large bone of a recently deceased animal  
1 essence of nightshade  
4 large potatoes (peeled and ground)  
2 dozen Alfalfa flowers pedals  
3 cups pure spring water  
1 pinch of rosemary  
3 teaspoons of olive oil  
2 spoons of honey  
ginger root peels

Heat over flame, boil for few minutes”

 

“That will never do anything,” Lydia pointed out.

Peter looked at her. “Then there’s no harm in trying it out, is there?”

A year ago she’d be more convinced this was indeed utter nonsense, but after all that had happened, Lydia had to see for herself. She wasn’t going to let Peter intimidate her. She certainly didn’t want to appear insecure. “Do you have the ingredients?” 

“I do,” he said and began to open cupboards and get some entirely unmagical looking plastic containers - cheap tupperware knock-offs - from them.

One label read bonemeal, another saltpeter. There were smaller boxes with rosemary, alfalfa and nightshade. A small bottle of olive oil and a plastic jar of honey that stood on it’s head followed. “The other stuff is in the fridge,” he smiled. “I did prepare as much as I could.”  
“I can’t to see this not working,” Lydia said and opened the box. “Let’s set this up.”

It didn’t took her long to set up the burner, the stand and one of the taller flasks. She laid a glass rod out to stir. “You could probably heat all of that in a kitchen pot,” she remarked.

“Ah but this way one can observe better,” Peter replied. “Seeing the effect isn’t the same as seeing it work.”

Lydia had to agree with it, science was important to her and she still valued it as a way to make sense of reality. It just happened to be that all those werewolf and druid things didn’t exactly lent themselves to research. If she was ever going to figure out her powers, she needed to find patterns in what activated them or amplified them.

“Did it say anything about the order of the ingredients?” Lydia wondered.

“Not that I noticed,” he replied. “I suggest we start with the water, add the bone meal and the other ingredients. Leave the pedals, peels and oil for last as they won’t mingle anyway - and the saltpeter.”

That was how she’d do it as well. “Okay, I’ll add. You start on the potatoes.”

Peter didn’t say anything but got to work, which Lydia really appreciated, he probably knew he’d better not expect her to go about this. It was looked exhausting at any rate, when Peter put them into a mortar and started to squash them. He was still not done when the potatoes were all that was left, apart from the items they wanted to add last.

“I’ll start the burner on a low flame, after everything is together we can always see if it needs to be much higher,” she decided.

Peter looked slightly annoyed by his task, but when she looked at him, he suddenly looked up and smiled. “Still believe this isn’t going to work?”

“Fairly certain,” Lydia rolled her eyes. “This recipe is about as magical as borscht.”

“Care to bet on it?” he asked if it was a small thing.

It was a clear challenge, one that she knew she should ignore. She stared at him. “What do you have in mind?”

“If the recipe does its job…” Peter trailed off, trying to make it sound ominous, “allow me to take you to dinner.”

“Hmm,” Lydia pursed her lips. “What do I get if it doesn’t work?”

He shrugged, clearly interested in a bargain, he repeated her question. “What do you have in mind?”

Lydia wondered if she really wanted to play his game, but if she was honest she could use the distraction. If it worked, having dinner with him wasn’t too horrible a price to pay. She was already feeling pretty proud of herself or not letting him intimidate her, that she got a rather fun idea. It was far from those horrible thoughts she had earlier this year. 

“Well, I’ve got this pool party this weekend and while Allison agreed to help me clean up the place, I’d ask you to help out as well.”

“With Allison there?” he asked.

“Are you scared?” Lydia couldn’t help but grin at the thought.

Peter clearly wasn’t comfortable with meeting Allison, but she could tell he didn’t want to seem like he was scared of her either. “I think she’ll prefer not to see me.”

In a way. Lydia knew she was missing a chance to get back at him, but part of her wasn’t really sure if trying to make it truly nasty was really going to make her feel better. Imagining how she’d get back at him had always left her feeling cold and ugly. She’d rather did something silly that was only slightly embarrassing but more fun for her. Besides she hadn’t gotten to the good part, where this would get entertaining for her.

“Oh, two more more things,” she added, “we’ll dine at a public place and when you help clean up the place, you’ll be doing it naked.”

It was so hard to resist the urge to grin like a mad monkey when she saw Peter’s face. He hadn’t expected it and was obviously not sure if he should take that as a compliment or be just freaked out. Naturally, he decided to view it as praise.

“Deal, it’s either public dinner in a Restaurant or me, you and Allison having some naked fun,” he smiled. “Maybe that endears her more to me.”

She rolled her eyes at him, he could be so impossible. “I wouldn’t expect any offers for her eighteenth birthday striptease.”

Lydia briefly thought she might have asked Allison first but figured her friend could handle naked werewolves even better than herself with all the fighting skills she had. Looking for something to distract herself with, Lydia reached for the ginger root and began peeling it. 

Peter was finally done with the potatoes and came around to her side, adding the ground mess to the flask which wasn’t having much more room. 

“I can see you’ve some expertise with peeling ginger roots,” he said, leaning closer to her.

It wasn’t embarrassment that made her flush but anger that Peter seemed to have spotted another detail about her personal life he should’ve no business knowing. 

“So - what?” she looked up at him, shocked how close their faces where.

He lingered before stepping back and throwing up his hands. “Nothing, but I shall treasure the thought.”

“A guy your age shouldn’t be thinking where I put- what I do with ginger.”

Lydia realised this was exactly what he was wondering about. Peter knew how inappropriate it was. She had to be insane if she expected better from a guy who had casually killed half a dozen people without remorse. He had this way to act so normal that even knowing this, it was so easy to just talk with him.

“Actually, I’m more wondering preference, I’m pretty sure, you tried it all,” with that he reached for the peels and threw them in.

“You Hales really should mind your own sex life more,” Lydia told him and opened the box with the alfalfa flowers, then ripped the petals off with gusto.

Peter grabbed a spoon and took care of the oil, while she stepped back to look at the potion. It was a very vile looking mix, it needed more stirring. “I’d think it should be mixed better - don’t you?”

“Probably,” he agreed after looking at it. “Want to add the saltpeter while I stir?”

“I think I’ve done enough,” Lydia crossed her arms. 

With a shrug, he picked up the glass rod and began mixing the ingredients together. He achieved a remarkable speed as he moved the rod in circles, making her wonder how much of his old strength and speed he had regained. 

“I think we can heat this up a bit more,” he turned his head to look at her, “still insist on being the one to play with fire?”

Lydia smiled, putting it this way, she couldn’t help but stepping closer again. She was aware that it was what he wanted but some invitations couldn’t be denied. Part of her was still wary of him, but it was a small, diminishing part. Lydia loved having fun way too much to let fear or revenge stand in the way of it. Slowly, she dialed up the burner, while Peter finally added the saltpeter.

“It shouldn’t take long to boil, although the peels and petals might need a moment longer,” Lydia realised.

“Time to clean up this mess, then.” 

With that he went to pack up the remaining ingredients while she watched the mixture heat up. It smelled badly, but she couldn’t avoid it when the steam started to rise up. She felt warm and stepped away from the burner. Peter joined her once he was done with cleaning the surface of the counter.

“Oh that smell,” he commented.

For a werewolf it was probably worse than for her. Lydia was thinking it didn’t smell at all like she had expected given the nature of the ingredients. She took another sniff, it was actually not that bad or at least for her nose. Maybe she just got used to it.

“So for how long do you want to boil it?” she wanted to know, “I want to see instant results - natural blood aided growth won’t count.”

“Of course not,” Peter replied but it seemed he just realised the catch on their bet. “I think we should lower the flame a bit more, let it stew a bit.”

Lydia stepped forward and turned it down. “Won’t make one bit of a difference, you’ll be so doing scrubbing the windows by the pool.”

“You know, if you’d want to see me naked again, I’m happy to oblige you now or any time.” 

His grin could only be described as wolfish. Lydia smiled at the thought, of course it would be, Peter being a werewolf. Unlike the others it was sometimes easy to forget as he wasn’t constantly wolfing out like Scott and Derek. Even the twins were making it easy to remember. 

“Given how you’re staring down my neckline - I think you’re confusing who wants to see whom naked,” she pointed out.

“Well, you asked first,” he said taking a deep breath.

“I’d always wanted to have a good looking, naked guy clean my house, I don’t need it to be you - I just took advantage of the moment.” 

Lydia scoffed to downplay it further, but Peter wasn’t showing any sign that it affected him. His gaze went lower to her breasts and he smirked. “I think, you’re lying to yourself.”

“Why because my heart is beating faster?” she waved her hand about and felt the moisture in the air against it.

Peter just smiled. “Now that you point it out, yes, you’re heart is beating faster. Since I don’t think you’re a tease, I believe you’re are in denial.”

Despite her amusement she felt a wave of heat rush over her. This whole talk about sex put images into her head. “Oh I do think of sex a lot - just not with you.”

“In that case, this won’t bother you then.” Peter said and took a hold of the seams of his shirt. Before she realised what he was doing, he pulled of shirt and threw it carelessly onto a chair. “It’s getting hot in here.”

Lydia shook her head, glad she managed to not gape. Shirtless Peter was somewhat distracting. Not that she was afraid to admit she liked ogling hot men.

“The burner most certainly didn’t raise the temperature enough to warrant you pulling off your shirt,” Lydia told him with a hint of annoyance.

“It certainly became hot enough for you to unbutton the top half of your dress.” Peter smirked at her.

When she looked down, she noticed that he was right. Her dress was unbuttoned down to her belt. She was too horrified to do more than gasp for a moment. No wonder Peter had been on about her coming onto him, her undoing her dress, revealing her bra was certainly sending the wrong message. He didn’t say anything as she was going at it.

It was such a reminder of all the times she had done strange stuff, because he had been in her mind making her do them. Just like with her buttons, she found herself slapping Peter without realising she was doing it. It really hurt.

He was caught off guard but he didn’t react much. Taking her by the wrist, he pulled her against him, running his thumb over her palm which stung from the blow. Peter came uncomfortably close to her neck as he said - almost whispering: “I don’t think the room is what’s gotten warmer.”

Lydia pulled her head back and swallowed. He was right, they were getting warmer. Her whole body was reacting in a way that was very familiar to her. She was aroused, a feeling that only seemed to grow. It put ideas into her, head especially with Peter this close to her, it was impossible not to think about their last kiss.  
Unpleasant surprises aside, it had affected her more than she’d like to admit.

Just as the last time, she found herself giving in when Peter did lean forward and claimed her lips. Before she knew it, her hands were holding onto his neck to pull him closer. The kiss was frantic and needy, like a parched wanderer in the desert finally stumbling into an oasis. Lydia felt even a bit like getting drunk, but it felt incredibly good.

Not just the kissing, but pressing herself against him, the way his hand dug into butt. It was everything and before she knew it her tongue slipped inside his mouth. Lydia was so enraptured that it took her a while to realise that she was grinding herself against the hard bulge that had formed under his jeans.

Awareness was a terrible thing, even in the midst of bliss and moving her heads down to his chest, Lydia pressed herself away from him with all her might. It wasn’t easy as, Peter still had a firm grab on her behind. He was either not caring or not aware that she was pulling away as he simply bend lower and moved his mouth over her neck down to breasts.

“Stop it,” she yelled, when that only yielded a mild hesitation on his part, she repeated it louder and louder until, he finally let her go and pulled himself away. 

Lydia trembled, but not because of fear but because it was actually physically uncomfortable to lose touch. Looking at the still steaming concoction on the counter she stepped away from it.

“That’s not a fertilizer!” Lydia gasped in between words. She could not believe how turned on she was. It was like her whole body was aching for touch, a special needy throb between her legs, that might have caused her to seek a doctor’s attention on any other day. It was unbelievably strong. “I hope it’s not!” 

“It said in the book: to make plants grow,” Peter, breathing just as laboured as she, protested her implied accusation. “It didn’t mention anything about this.”

If looks could kill, Lydia thought, Peter probably would’ve hit the floor by now. He was hiding something or lying. “What are you not telling me?”

Peter shook his head, moaning as he most likely felt just as uncomfortable as she was. “I only got to photograph one page, there might have been more on the next page. Didn’t think it was though.”

“I can’t believe this!” Lydia leaned against the wall, she felt like she was burning up. 

He sighed. “It’s too late to wonder about page two, when we got to deal with the situation as it is.”

“Then I suggest you go and take an ice-cold shower, and be quick,” she pressed out between her teeth. “Now!”

“Sure pick the less fun solution,” he said, but moved up the stairs towards the bathroom.

Lydia was relieved that he didn’t tried to push himself onto her, even though her body seemed to be of a different mind about it. Panting hard she walked over to the sofa and let herself fall onto the less than appealing looking junkyard find. She leaned back, her button the front of the seat, legs stretched out.

Upstairs she heard gasp together with the shower springing to life. Maybe she should’ve gone first but her legs were feeling weak. Knowing that Peter was busy and not likely to come back in the next seconds, she pulled her dress up and slipped her hand into her slip. It wasn’t quite the same good feeling as before and the more her hands pleasured her nub, the more she felt inside ache. Her body needed to be touched as well, without much consideration for anything her other hand took advantage of the opened dress and reached inside her bra. She pulled her left breast free, grabbed it hard, pinched her long, hard nipple and twisted it harder. It wasn’t much of a relief. Maybe cooling down was the only option, extinguishing the burning lust in her with cold water. Only the water was still running, but there was no way she was going upstairs fighting over the spot. 

“How long can it possibly take?” she yelled upstairs.

The water was turned off and minutes later, she saw naked feet and then legs appear on the stairs. “It’s not doing anything,” Peter said, slowly pressing each word out.

 _This is not happening_ , Lydia thought as she stared up.

The thing was she believed him that the cold water was no good. Whatever was going on, touching herself hadn’t any effect either. The only thing that had clearly been helping was giving in. In theory, maybe if she called Aiden and he picked up, it might have the same effect. One might argue anyone was better, but anyone wasn’t here.

Lydia let out a frustrated groan as she watched him slowly come down the stairs. He was naked, wet with cool drops clinging to his body and hair, and rock hard.

Objectively viewing the situation, having sex with Peter seemed inappropriate as hell, but it wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about it and found it intriguing for that alone. Lydia had been reasonably sure she never let it come to that, but the need to be touched, to have someone fuck her already, was so overwhelming that she even if this had been a set up, it probably was worth it.

“Is there are reason this is taking so long?” she asked, her voice filled with need and sweet agony.

He laughed briefly, it was also showing that he was in the same kind of pain she experienced. His was a low growl, the words coming out slowly. “First you can’t get me far enough away and now I’m fast enough?”

There was also annoyance in his tone but when he finally reached the couch and stood over her, panting heaving, there was this look going on between them which revealed he was far from happy about the way this played out. If Lydia was honest, she was a bit frightened. It was this impersonal lust that stared down to her, which was not about her or even him. It was frightening enough to have it go through every fibre of her body leaving her so wanton.

Peter was a werewolf and if he still was a weaker than the others, compared to her he was stronger, healed better and was way more enduring. He had gained a lot of muscle mass since the last time she had seen him. If they started this, they both knew there was a chance that all her protest might not be able to stop him.

That possibility seemed far away. While her need and desire to feel that gorgeous erection, staring her in the face, buried inside her was imminent. Licking over lips, Lydia moved one of her legs around him. Her ankle brushing against his hips, she was a bit shocked, when Peter suddenly grabbed it.

Roughly pulling her towards him, he let out a growl. It hurt her but at the same time the touch was feeling so good. Lydia kept gasping, when she felt him drop onto the couch, but also partially on her. With one hand on her right breast, he used to position herself. As he brushed over her pubic hair it got wet, as she was practical gushing with arousal.

Peter guided his hard cock against her, his breath heavy and filled with grunts, he wasn’t wasting time anymore. Lydia gasped as he thrust inside her, while her wetness allowed him a more smooth entry, the suddenness and his size, made her cry out. She was gasping for air, her body trembling from the sensation of being speared open like this, while feeling him pressed against and inside her made her head spin with ecstasy that made the kiss earlier seemed like nothing.

Lydia couldn’t believe how good it felt, she had always liked it rougher, but this was like having her cake and devouring by slowly licking it off enjoying every inch. That was without him even moving, except for his other hand closing around her other breast. His face bend down on her neck and she exposed it even more, letting out a satisfied sigh when she felt teeth brush against it.

While still feeling breathless and overwhelmed, she nonetheless moved her hands over his back and her legs around his butt. Wiggling as much as the couch offered her room. He kept holding her breasts firmly, growling almost dangerously as he obliged her. It didn’t take look to find the perfect rhythm. Lydia found she was able to sense what he needed even better than she did with Jackson and with him she had hour of exploration. Here it had to be a side effect of whatever they had inhaled. It clearly went both ways, as he kept going at the exact spot that send her into a spiraling climax.

He only stopped once he came: Lydia found herself biting her lip, all too aware that she wanted more, even though she was just coming down from her own long and intense orgasm. She closed her eyes, trying to enjoy that feeling of him filling her so perfectly as long as it lasted. Lydia felt his hips flex against her and waited but after a few moments nothing changed.

Opening her eyes, she saw Peter, looking at her in awe and disbelief. “I hope it’s just as potent as a fertilizer.”

Lydia grinned, whatever he really felt about this, she was certainly getting what she wanted. “This time I get to be on top.”

 

Without ever really losing much contact, they moved until was sitting comfortably on the couch, his erection coated with her juices, standing up as firmly as when he had gotten out of the shower. Lydia took her time, straddling him she lowered herself slowly, savouring every shudder she coaxed out of him. She also enjoyed feeling his dick more clearly as it pressed against her strained walls. It was such a delightful feeling.

While she was focusing on riding him, making every move count, Peter left more noticeable love bites on her neck and shoulder, sometimes biting - without breaching skin - but also sucking on sensitives spots almost as if he wanted to break her concentrated efforts. While she was very close to coming, she tried to hold back, fascinated by how easily she had made him come and the fact that he did stay hard.

Her hands pressed against his chest she worked him, until he came again, calling out her name, and she could tell him, he never had been fucked like this before. Bolder she dug her nails into his pecks making him sigh even more. Then she rotated her hips and leaned forward, paying him back by leaving her own temporary marks.

Suddenly she felt him grab her butt, drawing her tighter and stopping her movements. Lydia could tell he was about to come again. She had one more trick up her sleeve or rather her vagina, because she knew how to work her muscles and began clamping around him. Hearing him gasp and yell, she followed him.

There was nothing coherent coming from him and Lydia radiated from her own orgasm and the knowledge what she was doing to him.

“You know, on second thought, I think I’m beginning to like your recipe,” she grinned breathlessly.  
“Well,” Peter said panting, “let’s see how you feel about it after the effects are over.”

Lydia laughed, then lifted herself up. Her inside felt a bit bruised but she had done worse to herself ever since her first full moon sex with Jackson had given her a taste for it. He was right, she should take a break, even though her body was still craving more. Her throat was parched and she had sweated and lost a lot of fluids, most through her being so incredibly wet.

At first she thought she couldn’t tear herself lose, she wanted to keep going, but then she rose higher and despite hating how empty she felt moved away from him. That Peter let her go showed her only that she had probably overwhelmed him a bit. It was her advantage being so used to coming mulitple times. 

“I’m getting a glass of water or two,” then she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

The fridge was a sad, sad place, there was a bit of cake, a whipped cream canister and some spoilt looking apples and a few bottles of water. The stuff from the tap wasn’t the tastiest with those old pipes going through this building.

Lydia felt so parched she decide to skip the glass and drank straight from the bottle. She was only stopping after she had emptied one third of the whole bottle.

“Insatiable through and through,” Peter commented as he approached her.

He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, the closeness immediately increasing her contentment.

“You think you can keep up?” she dared him.

His answer was to force her against the kitchen counter, pressing her chest against the flat surface, his fingers pinching her butt. “I wish I came better prepared,” Peter said while leaning over her. 

Lydia thought, maybe she’ll tell him there was a small tube of lube in her handbag but right now she enjoyed him spreading her legs, massaging her lips and clitoris. 

“Then again, there are other options,” he told her a few moments later.

Peter reached for something, and then he held the ginger root in front of her face. Lydia remembered both times she had used it. It was insanely unpleasant and yet, when she had felt on fire and managed to use one of her larger toys, it had been such an intense orgasm. The first time she had been glad nobody in her house came looking when she screamed.

“I’ll scream,” she told him.

“Oh well, it was just an idea,” Peter said and Lydia felt he was doing his best to think of a way to shame her into it, but she was not having the patience for games.

“I wasn’t saying no, I was just stating a matter of fact.”

He kissed her shoulder blade and then the hand with the ginger root disappeared from her sight. Peter was moving his weight off her, and then she it rubbed along her spine, down to her crack. Lydia moaned when she felt it push against her sphincter. Then yelled loudly as it pushed inside, once inside Peter pressed his cock against her lower lips and then he penetrated her a second time.

She had forgotten how much worse the burn got after a while. With Peter also pounding into her, harsh and fast, she was grabbing onto the edge. Thinking that now he was enjoying showing her how intense he could be - with a little help. She hadn’t lied, it wasn’t taking long till her yells became louder and when she came, she was screaming.

“Want me to take it out?” he said still thrusting into her. 

Lydia tried to say something but her voice was failing her, “oh hm, “ was all that came out.

Peter pressed against her and she felt her subsiding orgasm growing more intense as he ground into her. His hands slipped under her and cupped her breast. He pulled her up, fucking her hard against the counter, while his fingers pinched her nipples or dug hard into them. One burning slightly from the ginger root extract on his fingers. Lydia wasn’t even able to tell when one orgasm ended and the next one came.

Her throat was aching from all the yelling and screaming, her eyes were filled with tears. “I can’t …” she began, but couldn’t finish the sentence as she screamed uncontrollably Peter decided to let go of her nipple and move his hand to touch her between legs. It was so little of the root extract but it triggered such a hard orgasm she thought she’d pass out.

“What the hell are you doing to her?” Stiles voice suddenly rang to the room.


End file.
